LED lamps are a kind of new lamps which have high illumination and long lifetime with low power consumption so that LED lamps are widely used currently and the functions thereof are expanded greatly, for example, using a moving object detection switch to control the lighting of the LED lamps. Currently market selling LED lamps mainly includes three different kinds, one emitting warm light with color temperatures between 2700K-3000K; another emitting warm white light with color temperatures between 4000K-5500K; and the other emitting cool white light with color temperatures between 5500K-6500K. However, in current design, the moving object detection circuit is separated from the LED lamps and the structure thereof is complicated to be difficult in installation with low sensitivity and high installation time. The lighting of the LED lamp is only controlled by the moving object detection circuit, while it is inconvenient to users and thus the using of LED lamps is confined and not widely in many markets. In many fields, it is desired to use the moving object detecting LED lamps as a general used lamp, while the above mentioned LED lamps are not suitable for this object.